The World Began With Him
by 23tinywishes
Summary: The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, you gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go. That was Mr. Hanekoma told her, but for Shiki The World Began With Him.


**Disclaimer: **If Only. _If_ only... And don't own the format of the story. I got it from MonMonCandie, another wonderful authoress on this website.

**A/N:** I've finally finished up playing Kingdom Hearts 3D and then right after finishing that, I moved on to playing TWEWY and I **loved** it! It's amazing how Square Enix (aka Squeenix) and Jupiter make games that either jerk tears out of you or also have life inspiring quotes and lessons. Seriously, Mr. H knew his stuff. Enjoy the moment, people. Enjoy the moment.

(1) - Four Seasons is Shiki's nickname from Mr. H because the two kanji that are in 'Shi-ki' directly means 'Four-seasons' while for 'Mi-saki' its 'Beautiful-Blossom'

* * *

**~Four Seasons~**

Mr. Mew had a tear.

That was why Shiki Misaki was at a random fabric shop in the first place. But now just _any_ fabric shop, but a fabric shop in Traverse Town. And _why_ was she in a Traverse Town? Because Shiki Misaki was looking for someone. And so far, the girl was failing miserably.

"Don't worry Mr. Mew." She said aloud, mostly to herself than to her stuffed companion who was laying limp on her arm, silent. Shiki needed something to distract her from her panicked thoughts. Off her frantic search for the two boys she was looking for. "I'll find something to fix up that patch on your stomach." Shiki had been in Traverse Town for three days now. And she was almost just about ready to give up and tell Mr. Hanekoma that she was ready to go back to Shibuya.

Shiki fixed the position of her glasses as she continued her search. It only reminded her of what happened just a few days prior.

_**Shiki was back to normal again. No longer did she look like her best friend Eri, but like herself. A Plain Jane brunette with glasses, nothing special nothing special. The girl took a sip of the hot cocoa that Mr. Hanekoma had given her, staring at Mr. Mew who rested on the counter top leaning against her book bag. Once again, she was back in Shibuya. In fact, all of them were. Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme that is. They were no longer involved with the Reapers' Game.**_

**So why aren't I happy?**_** Shiki sighed into her cup. **__**She thought back to her time in Traverse Town. Where she met Riku and Sora. Shiki sighed again.**_

_**"Why so depressed, Four Seasons(1)?" Shiki jolted up and looked up at the owner of the WildKat Cafe, Sanae Hanekoma- Mr. H for short. "Your life's back to normal, shouldn't you be out dancing in celebration?" Hanekoma laughed at his sense of humor while Shiki giggled.**_

_**"I am happy." She smiled, but then it faltered as her previous thoughts filled her head. "I think."**_

_**Hanekoma sat down on his own seat behind the corner, slouching in interest. "Well I got time to listen to your problems." He grinned. "A yen for your thoughts?"**_

_**It took Shiki a minute to gather her words, setting down her hot cocoa and picking up Mr. Mew in her nervousness. "I know I should be happy, but in a way... I don't think I am." She hugged her homemade plush tightly. "I mean, I'm happy I'm out the Game and I'm back home but... I keep thinking about the last couple of missions we had in Traverse Town." 'We' referring to the her and the rest of the Shibuya gang.**_

_**Instead of just scoffing and telling her to just be happy she was alive, Hanekoma nodded thoughtfully. "Any reasons for keeping your thoughts back in the past?" **_

_**That was one thing that Shiki appreciated about the nonchalant coffee-maker. Most thinks most people would get ridiculed for, Mr. Hanekoma would actually take interest, listen, and actually try to solve that person's problem. Shiki nodded in response to the question Mr. H asked. "There were these boys. You see," The brunette took a deep breath before delving deep into the story of how a mysterious man in a Black Cloak told her to find a boy name Riku and bring him to her and then how she later on met said boy and his friend, Sora.**_

_**The fallen angel laughed after the descriptions Shiki gave him on the two Keyblade wielders, "Sounds like two guys I'd like to meet. 'Sure like to meet them."**_

_**Shiki nodded, "They were really nice. They even promised they'd stop in Shibuya one day." Shiki stopped talking after that. In actuality, it was Sora who made the promise to visit the gang one day in Shibuya. And Shiki was glad hearing that but...**_

_**Mr. H beat her to the punch, "You want one day to be now, don't you?" He asked, still looking laidback but his voice sounding serious.**_

_**The fashion designer-in-training flushed, nearly dropping Mr. Mew. "Well it isn't like I **_**can't**_** wait but - um!"**_

_**The secret graffiti artist heaved a deep breath and sat up straight up in his seat. "Well, Four Seasons," He started. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Phones the first day I met you. 'The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, you gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go'. And right now, I think that's exactly what you have to do."**_

That was all it took for Shiki to beg Mr. Hanekoma to find a way to send her back to Traverse Town. She squeezed Mr. Mew to her chest, looking at her plush lovingly.

"Here you go, Miss. That'll be 500 munny." The cashier snapped Shiki out of her spacing out and she delved into her waist pouch, so happy she kept the munny she always got after fighting the Dream Eaters. Who woulda thought it would've came in so much handy? The cashier looked at Mr. Mew and smiled, "Aww! That's such a cute cat. Did you make it yourself?"

Shiki beamed with pride, "Uh huh!"

"Well it's so cute!"

"Thank you." Shiki took the plastic bag out the cashier's hand and headed for the door, ready to head back to the motel room she had been staying at for the past few nights. It felt good to have someone actually acknowledge Mr. Mew as a stuffed cat instead of a pig like Neku did.

Traverse Town was kind of like Shibuya with people all bustling around the area. Sure there was no 104 building or people all hustling for the newest trends. But it still reminded Shiki of home, and instead of feeling homesick Shiki felt happy. The brunette looked up at the sky, a new determination in her brown eyes. She'd continue her search for Sora and Riku tomorrow.

* * *

**-01-**  
**.: Searching :.**

* * *

**~Beautiful Blossom~**

Shiki's heart was fluttering.

It had been fluttering since she started her long walk to her motel room. She held Mr. Mew even for tighter for reassurance in her moment of unease. Lub. Dub. Lub. Dub. That's how it been after she exited that fabric shop. But why was beyond her. The sinking feeling in her chest just grew stronger continously as the minutes passed.

The feeling was _unbearable_.

Was it because she walking home by herself under the darkening sky? Well it couldn't be that if Shiki had been doing it for the past few days unfazed by the fact she was alone. And it wasn't because she was missing home or any of her friends._ Even though I_ did _have a small crush on Neku before. _Shiki admitted, but her heart momentarily stopped it's butterfly flutter before starting up again. Her old crush on Neku wasn't it either.

That only left...

_Riku?_ Shiki remembered when she first met the silver-haired boy who swooped in like a knight in shining armor when she was being attacked by a group of Dream Eaters. She even jokingly referred to him as one before he flushed up thinking she was serious, making her feel embarrassed not to long after he did. But Shiki never actually thought anything else besides the fact he was a cute friend. So he wasn't the cause of her pounding heart either.

But her heart started booming as Shiki stopped dead in her tracks at the hovering thoughts she couldn't work up the words to say. _Sora?_ Shiki remembered the spiky-haired brunette and cheerful, yet totally clueless demeanor. And his eyes. They were framed in black eyelashes and blue. A startling bright sky blue that was possibly even the reason for his name.

_Sora..._

**[Chapter One - END]**


End file.
